Secondary metabolites will be extracted from a specific plant material to identify and isolate immune active components. These components are proposed to enhance the innate and adaptive immune systems by modulating certain cytokine levels in white blood cells before the progression of Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV) to Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS) occurs. The components identified will be used to develop new anti-HIV immune-based therapies. The plant material containing the components with desirable immune active characteristics has been identified. The methods suitable for extraction of secondary metabolites (non-polymeric small molecules) from the plant material and antibody-based assay for testing of human cytokines in white blood cells have been established. Phase I of this project includes identification and isolation of immune active components from the plant extract using reverse phase High Performance Liquid Chromatography (HPLC), Ion-Exchange Chromatography (IEC), Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (NMR) and Mass Spectrometry (MS). The percentage of active components in the plant will be determined. Phase II of the project will entail either large scale isolation/purification or synthesis of identified immune active plant components to develop screens for new anti-HIV immune-based therapies both in vitro and in vivo. The therapies proposed can reduce viral load and indirectly lower the resistance of HIV to current antiviral drugs. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The project seeks to isolate immune active components from specific plants that can modulate certain cytokine levels in human white blood cells which would provide an immune-based therapeutic activity to attenuate HIV progression. The end result of this project would have substantial commercial potential as a frontline therapy and synergistic compound that can indirectly lower the resistance of HIV to current antiviral drugs. We believe that our potential product will be used either alone, as an initial therapy for newly diagnosed patients, or in combination with current antiviral drugs.